


Baz, Je t'aime

by thetruemelia



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: First Kiss, Friendship/Love, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetruemelia/pseuds/thetruemelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon is absolutely hopeless at French, Baz is practically fluent and offers to help him. Fluff ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baz, Je t'aime

Carry On  
Tutoring in French, Baz good Simon bad   
Baz   
“Oui madame, mes devoirs sont ici.” I spoke easily with Mme Ryle, the language rolling off my tongue as I showed her my neatly written essay. I knew it would be near perfect, and I realize how cocky that sounds but I had spent three months in France every year since I was four. My godmother adored the place and every time she visited she brought me with her, sometimes showing up out of the blue at Watford halfway through term and whisking me away to the airport. This class was much too easy but I wasn’t going to complain anytime soon since I had a perfect view of Simon Snow and his golden curls sitting in front of me. Every time I looked I got lost in the way his curls brushed his too long neck or distracted from the passé composeé by the map of moles on his shoulders when he wore a sleeveless top. Today he was wearing a leather jacket today but it looked amazing on him and made me think very unholy thoughts.

Simon   
I could feel Baz’s eyes on me once again and I turned to glare at him. Immediately he ducked his head and focused on the book in front of him. I sighed and turned back to the page of grammar in front of me. I couldn’t make heads nor tails of it. Christ, you’d think the Chosen One would be a bit more talented at languages but no. After three years of classes I could barely have a conversation with someone, never mind write an essay which was due two days from now and I hadn’t even started. Hey lucky me I get to stay up all night again trying to finish another bloody French assignment. 

As the bell rang signalling the end of French and the end of the day I packed up my bag slowly and got ready to leave. Baz was still in the room chatting to the teacher in flawless French about skiing I think but I really couldn’t be sure. The teacher turned to me and said something in rapid French that I completely missed. “Erm… je ne comprende pas” I stuttered and Baz chuckled slightly. My face turned bright red and I hurried out of the room, not bothering to listen to the teacher repeat her sentence in English. Baz was so damn infuriating. Just because he had a rich godparent who could take him out of school whenever she fancied to bring him to Paris didn’t mean he had to right to laugh at me like that. I tried my best. And what was he even doing in that class? He was way too advanced for it. He probably chose to stay there for the sadistic enjoyment of watching me once again struggle to conjugate aller in the passé composée. He was such an asshole. 

Baz   
I felt bad as soon as Simon ran out of the room, blushing fiercely but I only laughed because the teacher had actually made a joke but it was clear Simon took it completely the wrong way. God, how was I ever going to show Simon how I felt about him if he thought that badly of me?   
I walked downstairs to grab an apple and chocolate bar before heading back to my room. Simon was there sitting on his bed chewing on his bottom lip in the most adorable way as he tried to understand the French homework. He was such a nerd, always doing his homework as soon as possible even the dreaded French essays.  
He looked up briefly as I entered but only glared at me before turning back to his books. I sank onto my own bed, pulling out a worn and well-read copy of “Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix”. I was wrecked after the day and I was glad I had finished my French essay a few days earlier and didn’t have to face it tonight. 

Simon   
“Hier, je suis allé à la cinéma… wait no… au cinéma, à la cinéma… i have no idea" I muttered as I tried in vain to write the essay. After a few more painful sentences I flung my copy on the floor and fell back onto the bed. “Damn it all to Hell” I said angrily.  
“Having difficulties are we?” I heard a voice from across the room. I had completely forgotten that Baz was here.   
“Fuck off” I said, in no mood for his mocking.  
“Well, fine if you don’t want my help Snow” he said sulkily.   
“Wait, what?” I said, sitting up quickly.  
“ I was going to offer you some help with the French essay but if you’re going to be rude about it”.  
“No Baz please I’m so tired and I can’t write two fucking words of this. I need help.” I begged. 

Baz   
Hearing the worry and stress in Simon’s voice made my heart wrench. “Ok, I suppose I’ll help you but what’s in it for me?” I said, trying to keep my voice calm and lazy even though my mind was spinning with countless scenarios, most of them involving textbooks thrown on the floor and Simon naked in my arms.  
“I don’t know, what do you want?” Simon’s voice startled my out of my daydreams.   
“Hmm I’ll have to think about it but you will owe me big time”.   
“Thanks Baz” Simon said, relief written all over his face. He got up and moved to sit on next to me on the bed. My heart fluttered, he was so close our arms were almost touching. 

Simon  
I was so relieved that I had some help with the French essay that I didn’t even think twice about owing my archenemy big-time. As I sat next to him, Baz stiffened, obviously displeased about having to be so close to me but I didn’t care I just needed to get the French done. 

Baz   
I began talking Simon through the essay. He was so smart, picking up my explanations as soon as I said them. I couldn’t understand why he was so bad at French and about halfway through I asked him just that. “I dunno I suppose it has something to do with the teacher. She teaches in a very traditional way but I learn in a more natural way, like I find it easier to learn through conversation and listening to well-spoken French, like yours. There’s something attractive about it that Mme Ryle doesn’t have.”  
“Oh really Snow, you think my French is attractive?” I teased, my mouth suddenly dry. Simon blushed fiercely, but didn’t move away from me. Instead he turned to face me, our faces so close that I could see the specks of dark blue in his pale eyes and his beautiful long eyelashes. 

Simon   
I could feel Baz’s breath against my cheek. Our closeness should have bothered me I suppose but all I felt was a closeness and serenity that I never expected to feel around my arch-rival. “Yeah I think your voice is quite sexy” I said throatily. I felt Baz’s breath stutter but he didn’t say anything. I grinned slightly. I don’t think I had ever seen Baz speechless before. 

Baz   
I could hardly breathe. Simon was so close and so warm and so amazing, I wanted to hold him so badly. Without thinking, I leant towards him, bringing my lips to his. And then I was kissing Simon Snow and it was the most wonderful feeling in the world. His lips were warm and soft and he was an amazing kisser, not that I had much to go on. I lost track of time, the only thought in my mind was I’m kissing Simon Snow.

Simon   
Hours or minutes later we drew away slightly to catch our breaths. I was in shock. I had kissed a boy, and not just any boy, Baz. And I had liked it, like really liked it. I grinned at Baz and asked “so you’re gay?” “Gayer than a triple rainbow sweetheart” he answered. I laughed softly. 

Baz   
“You’re so gorgeous when you laugh” I whispered and started to gently trace the moles on his neck.  
“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do this”.  
“What do you mean?” he said, clearly confused.  
“Simon. I’ve been hopelessly in love with you since… well you remember that day in second year when you fell down the stairs and landed at my feet?” “Yeah?” “Well, when you looked up at me with those beautiful blue eyes, that’s when I knew that I was going to love you forever.” Simon straightened slightly.  
“Baz! That was so long ago. Why didn’t you say anything?”.  
“Would you really have reacted well if I had told you before now?  
“No I suppose not.”  
“Enough talking darling” I whispered, leaning in to kiss him again. 

Simon   
I put my hand on Baz’s chest and stopped our kiss for a moment. “You called me Simon.”   
“Yeah I guess I did”   
“Baz, Je t’aime”


End file.
